


LANA + MARYSE GIF IMAGINE {1} {CHRISTMAS EDITION}

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [66]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Ugly Christmas sweaters. - OFC/Lana/Maryse (Bonus for something with: ‘And yet…. still Ravishing….’ from either of the other girls/general fluffy stuff with Lana being a pouty cupcake and Maryse/OFC fussing over her) + Fluff #2 - Lana/OFC/Maryse - Ugly Christmas Sweaters and Snow…. Just another WWE photoshoot… until OFC starts flirting with her wives.PROMPTS: Ugly Christmas sweater and snow photoshoot + 'And yet…. still Ravishing….’Summary: you, Maryse and Lana, wear ugly Christmas sweaters though Lana complains about wearing it.For flickawhip.
Relationships: Lana (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Lana (Professional Wrestling)/You, Lana/Maryse Ouellet/Original Female Character(s), Maryse Ouellet/Original Female Character(s), Maryse Ouellet/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	LANA + MARYSE GIF IMAGINE {1} {CHRISTMAS EDITION}

Lana pouted as she looked in the mirror that was placed in the changing room, turning around to face you and Maryse, only to see you’s two taking selfies on Maryse’s phone. Lana let out a whine, making you and Maryse look up.

**_“And yet…. still Ravishing….”_** you spoke, biting your lower lip, as you eyed Lana, crossing your legs to try and relieve the aching feeling that was forming in your core.

“Very ravishing.” Maryse agreed, putting her phone away.

Lana still pouted as you got up making your way over to her.

“I don’t like it, I feel hideous in it.” she whined, as you grabbed hold of both her hands.

“You, hideous? Never, you make that Christmas sweater look sexy.” You flirted, making Lana look down as she tried to hide her blush from you, which made smile.

You let go of one of her hands, placing your hand under her chin, and tilted it up so you could look at her.

“Babe, it’s only just for a few hours, and besides when we finish, it won’t matter, because that sweater will be on the floor.” You spoke, making Lana let out a tiny moan, before she could say something Maryse interrupted, taking your hand and Lana’s hand.

“Come on you two, let’s get going before things get heated.” Maryse spoke.

“Party popper.” You muttered as Maryse dragged you and Lana out of the room.

Maryse stopped in the hallway turning to face you, as she raised an eyebrow at you and gave you a daring look.

“Just wait until we finish doing this photoshoot, Mon Cheri, I’m going to punish you.” She warned, making you let out a tiny moan while she smirked, Lana watched on biting her lip, Maryse turned around walking to the studio, with you and Lana, still holding yours and Lana’s hand.

All three of you entered the room, the photographer looked up from her camera smiling at you, Lana and Maryse.

“Good you’s three are here let’s get started.” She spoke, giving Maryse, Lana, and you directions and poses.

The photographer got up you a few times from flirting, though you just rolled your eyes at her.

The three of laughed when you the photographer introduced fake snow into the shoot. All three of you through the snow in the air and at each other, which the photographer took a few photos of it then moved onto the next few poses, about four hours later of poses after poses, you’s three were finally done.

The photographer thanked you three and left. Maryse wrapped her arm around you and the other one around Lana. Smirking at Lana then at you.

“How about we get out of here and head back to the hotel? And have a little fun?” Maryse spoke, making you and Lana smirk.

“Let’s get out of here.” You spoke, way to eagerly.

“Defiantly.” Lana responded.

“You’s two are so eager, I love it.” Maryse chuckled, as you dragged her and Lana out of the studio, and towards the dressing room grabbing all yours belongs and theirs, then pulling them towards the car…


End file.
